Icaro's Fairy tale
by leekgenius
Summary: Icaro, a new Fairy Tail member,(Not part of real manga/anime) has the hots for the beautiful, sexy, bombastic woman of Fairy Tail, Mirajane Strauss. Icaro is in for one hell of an adventure, winning Mirajane's heart, maybe some more, and getting everything a man wants and dreams from a lady.


**Hello everyone. This is a parody of a very famous manga/anime called fairy tail. I do not own any of this, this is owned by**

 **funimation entertainment. My parody of this consists of hentai, romance, and very obscene orgasms. If you do not like any of**

 **these, I highly suggest on backing out of this. To Fairy Tail fans, I introduce, a new character that is not in Fairy Tail and the**

 **storyline is tweaked a little bit. Please enjoy, and try not to use up too many tissues.**

 **Hi, I'm Icaro Wings, the new character mentioned by the author of this parody. My magic allows me to transfer magic power,**

 **from myself, to another person. I can also expel my energy into bolts and make them explode. Of course the guild that I belong too**

 **is Fairy Tail. We cause a lot of problems, and somehow we're still okay after that. I joined Fairy Tail recently after the downfall of**

 **Phantom. Fairy Tail was such a cool guild, and if they manage to take down one of the top guilds, then they must be famous. I also**

 **joined for another reason, a very important reason. For Miss Mirajane of course. The super cool, super sexy, jewel of Fairy Tail. I**

 **want to win her heart over and become her man for several reasons. But I wonder if I can be up to it. I hope you enjoy reading my**

 **story, and awwwaaay we go!**

In Fairy Tail….

The guild was as noisy as ever in here. Natsu picked another fight with Gray and started rampaging around the guild, Cana was

drunker than usual, and Elfman was trying to be a man, "COME ONNNN YOU TWO. AS A MAN, I CAN'T LET YOU TWO JUST

WRECK THE GUILD-" "SHUT UP!", but still failing as Natsu and Gray sent him flying through the guild walls. As busy as it is in

Fairy Tail, the bar was going as calmly as possible, despite the furniture being wrecked, and there stood Mirajane, still smiling. At

the far corner of the guild, our hero Icaro watched her from a distance. He sighed as he he watched her thinking of would could

be, and how much she makes his insides throb. _Maybe I should talk to her_ he thought, _No_ he countered, _you'll just make a fool of_

 _yourself. Yeah but what if… No I can't, just leave her be. But I- NO! But I got to_. While he argued with his subconscious. He was

slowly walking toward the bar, _I SAID NO, AND THAT IS THE LAST GODDAMN TIME I'M GOING TO-_ "Hi Icaro" Mirajane waved

with a smile. Icaro looked up and saw he was inches away from Mirajane Strauss. _Well what are you waiting for you idiot? SAY_

 _HELLO!_ While on the inside he was all fired up, he was as audible as a mouse in a hurricane. Mira looked at him, confused,

"What? Icaro? What'd you say?" she questioned. Icaro turned bright red, and replied, " I said-" *CRASH* He was saved from the

humiliation when gray was slammed into him….and onto Mirajane! Gray picked himself up, "Goddamit Natsu, you stupid fire-

spitting lizard! I'm gonna send your ass packing to the hospital!" Natsu screamed, "IM A DRAGON YOU ICE FROSTED

PERVERT! PUT ON SOME DAMN CLOTHES!" Icaro slowly came back, "owowowoww, Can't they fight outside and attract the

army again?" Icaro grumbled as put his hand on his forehead, "Seriously they're going to end up killing someone, and that might

be me!" "Ummm Icaro?" a voice under him spoke, "Can you please move your hand?" Icaro froze. He slowly turned his head

down and saw the face of Mirajane close to him, and for some reason, her cheeks were a rosy blush and she looked a little

uncomfortable. Icaro then looked down at where his hand was and saw… it was squishing her left boob. Icaro could not believe

how much deep shit he was in and yet, he couldn't help but think about how creamy it felt. _Wow_ he was amazed _these are_

 _definitely real. Why are they so huge, lord, you can use this as a pillow. I nice soft, fleshy, creamy pillow…. GAHH. WHAT AM I_

 _DOING?!_ He quickly released that lovely marshmallow, bouncing it back into place. "I'm sorry Miss Strauss! I didn't mean too?

I mean, are you okay? Is your boob fine? AAHHH No I didn't mean that, I just uh, I uh…" He was flabbergasting all over the

place, flustering here and there, he would've melted right through the floor if it weren't for Mira stopping him. "It's fine Icaro" Mira

slowly stood up and adjusted her dress, "It was just an accident" She smiled at him, "No need to get upset." Icaro stopped

freaking out long enough to realize he was fine and Mira didn't mind. "Oh, r-r-r-really? Thank god. I mean, he just uh, he came

out of nowhere and I was hit from behind, and uh" Mira laughed, "Haha, it happens often here, Fairy Tail is full of powerful

mages." Icaro blushed, "What do you mean it happens often? You mean people go flying through the hall onto you and uh, well

uh…." he stopped talking. "Oh" Mira blushed and smiled, "No no, not that. People flying around here and there happen, but errr,

that happening is one in a million." She giggled, "guess you're the lucky one." Underneath himself, Icaro couldn't help but feel

giddy, _Wow, I can't believe i'm holding a conversation with Mirajane Strauss, god I really am the lucky one here. Hee hee, take_

 _that men of the world._ But like all good things happening to dreamers that haven't achieved anything yet, it must come to an

abrupt end. "So um, miss Mira-" "Icaro, we've been over this, call me Mira. Miss is only the people from the paparazzi or the

magazine" She wagged her finger at him. "O-Oh, yeah, sorry Mira." He flustered, "So Mira, what do you like- WAAH!" Natsu

came crashing right onto Icaro who slammed into Mira again. "YOU BELOW ZERO IQ FROST HEAD, I'LL GRILL YOU" Natsu

roared and ran after Gray again. "Owwowow. Again? That's the second time to day-ay-ay-ay." His mouth dropped. As Natsu

collided into Icaro, Icaro's hand was outstretched and had latched onto Mira's dress. When the follow through happened, he was

sent flying and the fabric, wasn't as strong and had ripped. So now, Icaro was stunned, as he stared at an almost-nude, ripped

dress Mirajane, desperately trying to cover herself, "KYAAAAAA" She closed her eyes and ran, "Don't look!" "Mira, wait, Mira I

didn't mean it!" Icaro called after her. "Mira! Oh. You." Icaro turned to the two buffoons, wrecking the guild, wrecking the bar, and

wrecking his chance with the beautiful Mirajane. "you….Mother…...FUCKERRSSSSS!" He ran toward both of them palms

aimed toward them, "YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" Energy was at the critical point of breaking his wrists, "GASTRO

BURST!" Two blue, Massive blasts of compact energy rocketed out of his palms nearly destroying his hands, and also ripped

apart the walls of the guild with Natsu and Gray consumed by it. "Ha….. Ha…. Go cool off outside." He spoke too soon. Natsu

and Gray jumped right back up and glared at Icaro. "Oi Icaro, that's dirty attacking us like that." Natsu snarled, "Yea who do you

think you are messing up our fight like that you little shit." Gray sneered. Icaro was already out of energy and close to passing

out, still he stood up and faced the two onslaught in front of him. "Well you know. When I see two dirty pricks just thrashing and

crashing over the guild just because both of them were feeling antsy, I feel like I should do something to put you babies back in

place." Icaro growled. He cracked his knuckles, " Come on kiddies, time to put you to sleep." Icaro stepped outside the guild, not

knowing what he was getting into.

"Atatatatata, jeez those two don't know how to hold back." Icaro was checking his cast in the mirror at his apartment, trying

to put on peroxide on his wounds. "Ahh i can't get the back, it hurts geez!" "Maybe I can help with that." Icaro flubbed and then

slipped down on his bathroom door. "Owwwwww, Who is it?" He looked up to see Mira standing over him smiling, "Here, stand

up, slooooowly, slowly, there we go" She stood him up and sat him on a chair. "Mira!" Icaro squeaked, "How'd you get in?" Mira

picked up the peroxide and some cotton swabs, "The landlady told me where you lived, and also you left your front door open,

you should really be careful, strange people walk through doors these days" She winked. "Yeah yeah, i guess" He turned away,

"So… About what happened today-" "It's fine." Mirajane sighed, "I'm sorry you had to see that." Icaro quickly faced her, "No no

no, you don't have to be sorry for anything!" he splurted. "Oh? Then are you saying you wanted to see my nude body?" Mira

teased. Oh our poor hero's heart, "NO THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT! ARGH WHY IS IT SO HARD?" Mira laughed, "Oh calm

down Icaro, you're so tense, lemme put on the medicine." Mira couldn't help but notice how tight and strong his back was, "My

my you are tense!" She licked her lips, " You're back needs a good rubdown" Icaro froze up, processing the words. Once he

realised what she said, she had already placed her elegant fingers on his rough back. "W-w-w-wait Mira, you don't have too-"

she began to massage his shoulder blades, _Oh good bye muscle control._ "See?" Mira giggled, "you're already so lax, come over

onto the bed." Icaro felt like Mira placed a spell on him, weaving her magic to make him do whatever she wanted. He couldn't

argue with her, even if he wasn't under a spell. "Good good." She purred, "On your stomach please." Icaro complied, "Mira what

are you doing here?" She placed both hands on his back, her warmth making Icaro relax a little bit, "I heard what happened from

Master Makarov. So you picked a fight with the two troublesome duo." Icaro pouted, "They deserved it. They keep wrecking the

whole guild, causing problems for me, you, everyone. Why doesn't master kick'em out?" Mira touched his spinal cord and all his

babbling ceased, "Not everything is perfect. We were all orphans as kids." She rubbed my back with gentleness, " Natsu's father

was a dragon but left him alone, Gray's parents were killed by a demon, Elfman, my sister and I-" Mira held back. _She must have_

 _gone through a lot,_ Icaro sensed. "I understand, I guess I'm a little selfish for thinking they could just leave." He glanced at Mira,

"This guild is your home huh?" Mira quickly recovered and smiled at him, "It's your home too! Don't ever forget that!" Icaro

couldn't help but grin too, "Yeah, I'm glad I joined this guild. But you know, I wish they'd stop fighting, they cost the guild more

money than they should, and….and" He blushed, "ripped your dress." Mira stared at the young man's back, then, unexpectedly

hugged him. "M-mira? What're you-" "So that's why you fought them didn't you" Mira sounded happy, "Did you do that for me?"

She squeezed him tighter. Icaro seemed to have come down with a sudden case of red-faced-disease, because its been

happening, often. "Hah. Yes, I didn't like how they treated you, and how they ripped up your dress, it was such a pretty dress

too." He sighed. Mira turned Icaro around and hugged him again, "You're unexpectedly sweet for someone who stands alone in

the corner at the guild." she giggled. Icaro did a double-take, "you've been watching me?" Mira broke the hug and looked at him,

"I've always been watching you, wondering when you were ever going to say hi or talk with everyone else. You know, this guild is

a family, your family too." Icaro watched her in awe, she was like some kind of angel, pulling him out of his dull life and opening

his eyes too a new place. "Which makes me your big sister I guess" She winked, "tell me if you ever need anything to get off your

chest." Icaro hesitated, and then blurted out, "Then can you be my partner?!" Then quickly covered his mouth. Mira blinked.

 _Oh that's just great! Me and my big mouth, what the hell was I thinking? I just ruined every chance I had with Mira, what do I do?_

 _What do I do? What do I-_ " "I'm glad you asked me Icaro but" she turned away, " I'm afraid I'll have to decline." Icaro looked

down, "Oh I see, It's fine, you must already have a better candidate." Mira darted back to Icaro and raised his face up, "No no, It's

not like that!" Mira said, " I just don't want you to be paired with a weak mage like me." Icaro stared into her eyes, "You're not

weak, you're a mage of Fairy tail. Isn't that what you said?" he took Mira's hand into his, " You are strong, thoughtful, and

beautiful. I couldn't imagine having a better partner than you." Mira quickly stood up and faced away from him again, "I'm sorry

Icaro. I have to go. Thank you for asking me but, I can't." "Mira-" he began. "I'll see you later at the festival" and Mira left the

apartment. Icaro stared after her, wondering if he imagined it, but he could've sworn he saw a tear fall from the side of her face.

The day of the magnolia festival

 _I don't get women_. Icaro's first thought when he was attending Magnolia festivals Fairy Girl contest. Cana and Juvia were both up as bikini beach girls getting woos from the crowd and Juvia trying to get ahold of Gray's attention. Erza was up next transforming in a semi naked shower of light into… a goth loli? Icaro shook his head in confusion thinking those two did not match at all. Next up was… Mirajane. Icaro couldn't help but look away as she waved to the crowd. His head was still full of thought of what happened yesterday. "Mirajane Strauss. What are you holding on to?" he whispered to himself. "Today, I'll be performing magic with my transformation skill!" she called to the crowds, "First up issssss Happy!" and with that, transformed her head to Happy the flying blue cat, "AYE!"

From elsewhere in magnolia, a scheme was slowly about to unfold by the hands of another fairy tail member. "Times up fairy shits, It's time to see who's worthy to be in my new guild!"

 **Now I know I promised some sexual relations, and I promise itll happen in the next chapter. That si when you know the true meaning of Icaro's Powers. I hope you enjoyed reading this, more are coming your way next week**


End file.
